Story Arcs
Story Arcs are overarching plot lines that span multiple Convergence Series events, typically named after the primary antagonist of the respective arc. Description A story arc is an extended or continuing storyline in episodic storytelling media such as television, comic books, comic strips, boardgames, video games, and films with each episode following a narrative arc. On a television program, for example, the story would unfold over many episodes. In a similar fashion, the story would unfold in the Convergence Series over the course of multiple events. This is not to be confused with the term "character arc," which would entail the process of a character developing through multiple events. Also note that not every canonical event is part of an overarching story arc. In the Convergence Series, due to the nature of the large community and great number of contributors to the lore, arcs are classified by "Primary Arcs" which essentially make up the "main" plot of the Convergence Series, and the "Secondary Arcs" which make up the side stories in between. It should be noted that events can be part of multiple arcs due to the nature of the ever-expanding Convergence Series lore. Arcs List Primary Arcs Arch Demon Arc Marking the beginning of the Murder Games phenomena, this first story arc details the rise of the Arch Demon, once known as Diablo, as he creates the Murder Games in order to draw in power at the expense of others, as well as the gathering of those who would stand against him and his tyranny. The following is a list of events that fall under this arc, in chronological order: * Genesis * The Ties That Bind * Shadow Over Gotham * Welcome to Silent Hill * Death Never Dies * Monokuma Rising * The Reapers' Game * Fusion * System Breakdown * The Ultimate Game * The Untold Story of the Assassin and the Siren * The Rout of Ash Elliot Arc Sometime during the middle of the Arch Demon Arc, a powerful being named Elliot had acquired his own means to create his own set of Murder Games, dubbing them "Illusion Games" and becoming a notable threat in his own right, despite not openly allying with the Arch Demon himself. The following is a list of events that fall under this arc, in chronological order: * Far Away Lights * Eden and the Forgotten People * Fusion * The Distraction of the Falling Worlds * Before the Sickness * The Metamorphose Sickness * Traversing Aether * Little Trouble in Neo-Tokyo * The War of the Universe Fiamma of the Right Arc The direct follow-up to the Arch Demon Arc. Despite the death of the Arch Demon and Elliot remaining relatively dormant, the Murder Games phenomena continues, oddly enough. The events continue, the strings being pulled by a new mastermind, though strangely enough, the influence of the Arch Demon can still be felt in the multiverse. The following is a list of events that fall under this arc, in chronological order: * The Sovionok Camp Incident * Legend of Zelda Extravaganza * Illusion Breaker * Right Hand of the Crimson Moon The Dark Presence Arc Introduced first in School Daze and touched upon during The Ultimate Game was the Dark Presence and the cosmic entity, "Mother." A mysterious force, the Dark Presence seeks to escape its cage within the Dark Place through any means necessary. This led to an event that came to be known as an Illusion Game. Though linked tangentially with Elliot, the Dark Presence acts as a separate force and any events revolving around it represent a separate arc. The following is a list of events that fall under this arc, in chronological order: * School Daze * Breaking Down Barriers * The Ultimate Game * The Devil's Carnival * Welcome to the Falls * Monokuma's Awakening * Civil War * House of M Calamity Arc A short time before the events of the Ghirahim Incident, Ghirahim's own commander Ganondorf obtained a complete Triforce, and sought to increase his power through a Murder Game of his own. In order to remain unchallenged by organizations such as the Coalition, he runs his game in secret, using Ghirahim's as a front, and sets his sights on a Hyrule ravaged by Malevolence and decay to claim as his own, but not without the interference of a certain princess and her appointed hero. The following is a list of events that fall under this arc, in chronological order: * Calamitous Overture * Legend of Zelda Extravaganza * Calamitous Reprise Resurgence Arc Shortly after the defeat of Elliot, the remnants of Umbrella, once headed by the late Albert Wesker, have begun to rise again after being united by a new threat looming in the shadows. Hoping to rise to power once again and continue the work that Wesker had started, the remnants begin to hunt down some of the earliest known Survivors of the Murder Games, referred to as "Progenitors," while the mastermind who had gathered them all plots their own schemes, using this as a mere diversion. The following is a list of events that fall under this arc, in chronological order: * Bad End * The Life of Shiki Tohno * Musings of a Captain-Commander * The War of the Universe * Welcome to the Falls * Civil War Rise of the Revanchist Arc Working from the shadows as far back as Fusion, Revan has worked toward establishing a group that has infiltrated every major force within the wider multiverse. First taking over G.O.R.E. and turning it into the Revanchist, they have since gathered powerful allies that threaten to dwarf the forces of good, their ultimate goal being a total upheaval of power. The following is a list of events that fall under this arc, in chronological order: * Far Away Lights * Fusion * The Ultimate Game * When the Corpses Cry * A Certain Bizarre Affair * The Grand Hotel * The More Things Change * The War of the Universe * Bad End * Civil War * Do No Harm * A Certain Bizarre Adventure * House of M Fractured Time Arc Through misfortune and happenstance, two girls uncontrollably leap across time and space. Every jump impacts the lives of those they meet, sending ripples out through the multiverse. Ilona and Junko Enoshima, linked by fate, can do naught but run from the villains who hope to use and manipulate them. The following is a list of events that fall under this arc, in chronological order: * Chillin' in Columbia * Traversing Aether * Right Hand of the Crimson Moon * Child of the Multiverse * When the Corpses Cry * Everything I Never Had * The Grand Hotel * The War of the Universe * Welcome to the Falls * Restless in Rapture * SCP-2214 * The Girls Who Met Through Time * Civil War * Slowly Dead * Letters from a Time Traveler * Time Squad This arc is currently ongoing. Fear Arc Throughout the Multiverse, there are powerful beings that feed on fear and terror. With billions of universes at their disposal, these frightful foes concoct schemes to abduct innocents from different worlds and trap them in their own, using nightmares and illusions to feed on their victims' fright. It is up to those trapped in these realms to free themselves of this cruel cycle and escape from the terror within. The following is a list of events that fall under this arc, in chronological order: * A Night in Terror Town * Illusion V: Prisoners of Hogwarts * Answer the Call Flash Point Arc Directly following both the Rise of the Revanchist Arc ''and ''Fiamma of the Right Arc, with the rise of great discord throughout the multiverse, the attention of the Magic God known as Othinus has been stirred. With the entity's drive to become a "full" Magic God reinvigorated as she takes an interest in the greater multiverse, she allies herself with the Revanchist, who have begun to make their move after disenfranchising the multiversal organizations, more aggressively plotting their schemes between plotting to killing the Great Spirits, destroy the Coalition and others, and effectively control the multiverse. The following is a list of events that fall under this arc, in chronological order: * Right Hand of the Crimson Moon * When the Corpses Cry * A Certain Bizarre Affair * The Heavy Saga * Bad End * A Certain Bizarre Incident * A Certain Bizarre Adventure * A Certain Golden Requiem * A Certain Bizarre Encounter * Remade Family * Dead or Lie * Uncertainty Principle * Right Hand of the Magic God * Fighting of the Spirit * Zero Hour This arc is currently ongoing. Secondary Arcs Kagerou Nightmare Arc This arc mainly follows interdimensional-traveling serial killers Ghostface and ChromeSkull and their misadventures with their potential victims, including Tsubomi Kido most prominently, among others. * Laid to Rest Screaming * The Grand Hotel Blood Institute Arc This arc consists of events detailing or involving the goings-ons of the Blood Institute and their hunt for Lapis Lazuli after her departure after the end of The Ultimate Game. * Receive and Save You * No Serenity to Be Found * A Fragmented Reality * When the Corpses Cry * Fragile * Intertwined Truths * Intertwined Lies * Intertwined Paradoxes * The Torch * Monokuma's Awakening * Civil War * The City of Avalon This arc is currently ongoing. Lucifer Arc This arc consists of the adventures of Lucifer Anghelscu, and his journey through interacting with people and organizations throughout the series, including the Coalition and the Multiverse Emergency Unit, discovering more about himself as time passes. * The Lightbringer Chronicles * Avalon Interlude * Witch Hunter * The Torch * The Dhampir and the Claymore * Restless in Rapture * Black Swan Lake * Blackest Knight * Now You See Me * Personal Hero * Civil War * War Stories Talon Arc This arc consists of the dealings between Gabriel Reyes and The Shareholders as he attempts to destroy his world in exchange for their allyship. * Overwatch: Tomb of Kings * Reaper Man * From the Shadows * Unfinished Business * Last Train Home * Dead or Lie * Fighting of the Spirit Melding Arc This arc consists of events pertaining to the aftermath of The Melding, a catastrophic merging of multiple worlds by Doctors Wily and Eggman, and the struggles of those left in its wake. * Paradisum Perdidit * The Answer * Of Ice and Ruin * Old Town Road * The Bad, the Bad, and the Bad * The Question * What Lies Beneath * This is Our Story * For Glory! This arc is currently ongoing. Champions of the Arena Arc This arc consists of events dealing with the televised death game masterminded by supervillain Arcade, and the effects it has on the participants and the Multiverse as a whole. * Champions of the Arena * The Goddess * The Hunt This arc is currently ongoing. Trivia * Despite technically being a part of the Arch Demon Arc, The Reapers' Game ''and ''Fusion contain foreshadowing to the Fiamma of the Right Arc, and was the first to make mention of such future events as well. The Ultimate Game later foreshadows to it as well. * The Resurgence Arc ''was originally known as the ''Hunt Arc. * The Flash Point Arc ''was originally categorized as two separate arcs, with one half focused on Othinus while the other was focused on the rest of the Revanchist. * The aftermath of ''Right Hand of the Crimson Moon contains foreshadowing for its spiritual successor, Right Hand of the Magic God, tying in with the Flash Point Arc. Category:Terminology